Erinnerungen
by Nemrut
Summary: Remus Lupin erzählt die Geschichte der Rumtreiber. Von dem Augenblick, wo sie begann, bis zu dem Augenblick, wo Sirius stirbt.
1. Prolog

Erinnerungen

Anmerkung des Autors: Hallo alle zusammen. Ich wollte ein Paar Erklärungen zu dieser FF geben.

Erstens der Disclaimer. Keine der Figuren, Handlungen, Orte und Ideen gehören mir, sondern einzig und allein der lieben Rowling.

Zweitens: Dies ist wie man schon sieht eine Rumtreiber FF. Der Prolog beginnt damit wie Remus die Geschichte der Rumtreiber, von Anfang der Freundschaft bis zum Tod von Sirius.

Ich werde wahrscheinlich lange daran sitzen und hoffe auf viele Reviews.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hat mcih die Zeit der Rumtreiber immer sehr viel Interessiert. In Band 3 angefangen bei Remus Lupin und der Karte bis Band 5 die Szene im Denkarium und nun wo Band 6 raus gekommen ist, wollte ich eine Geschichte aus allen Informationen formen die wir erhalten haben.

Einige Sachen werde ich aus dem Original verwenden. Namen wie Marauder´s Map und die Spitznamen. Den auf Englisch hören sie sich einfach besser an. Weitere Erklärungen werden folgen. Aber nun erstmal viel Spaß mit dem Prolog. Das erste Kapitel wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

xxxxxx

Remus John Lupin, Werwolf, Rumtreiber und Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, gehört zu den 3 mächtigsten Lebenden Zauberern und Hexen. Er hat nahezu konstant an dem Kampf gegen Voldemort teilgenommen und überlebt. Er hatte ein Jahr an Hogwarts unterrichtet bis er wegen Snape und dem Fluch auf diesen Posten kündigte. Doch in Harrys 7 Jahr übernahm er erneut den Posten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und nun waren 15 Jahre vergangen und er unterrichtete immer noch. Er hatte es geschafft als einziger Lehrer seit über 80 Jahren diesen Posten länger als ein Jahr zu praktizieren.

Die Stunde war fast um. Er unterrichtete gerade eine Gryffindor Klasse, 3 Jahrgang. „Professor Lupin?" fragte ein kleines Mädchen, welches auf den Namen Isabelle Courl hörte. „Können sie uns etwas über den damaligen Krieg erzählen. Über die Helden?" „Miss Courl, sie müssen mir erklären was das mit Hinkepanks zu tun hat." Sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Letzte Woche war ein Gedenktag gewesen an all denen die im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen sind. Viele nahmen waren in der Rede vom Ministeriumsabgesandten genannt worden. Allen voran Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody und Draco Malfoy. Es war eine ziemlich große Überraschung gewesen als Draco Malfoy Harry und Hermine gerettet hatte als diese von Todessern in eine Falle gelockt worden waren.

Jedoch hatte Remus mit großem Bedauern feststellen müssen, dass die größten Helden nicht erwähnt worden waren. Sicher Harry hatte sehr viel geleistet, doch er wusste nicht was andere vor ihm geleistet hatten. Remus erinnerte sich genau an die Worte, die nun in seinem Kopf hallten. „Wahre Helden sind vergessen" sagte er leise. Isabelle Courl die verlegen zu Boden geblickt hatte sah überrascht auf. „Wie bitte Professor?" „Ich nehme an sie alle wollen etwas über den damaligen Krieg wissen?" Eifriges nicken kam ihm entgegen. Nun ja falls sie alle wollen können wir uns Samstag hier treffen und ich werde ihnen die ganze Geschichte des Krieges erzählen. Wir könnten es auch gleich im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum machen, da ich mir sicher bin dass die anderen eventuell ebenfalls Interesse daran hätten." Er stoppte einen Augenblick. „Es sei denn sie wollen ihren Samstag nicht verschwenden" Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen da ertönte schon ein Schwall Proteste. „Ist gut ist gut. Samstag werden sie alle die Geschichte hören. Sie fängt an mit der Einschulung von 4 Jugendlichen, geht weiter bis zum ersten Fall Voldemorts und endet dann mit dem Tod Voldemorts. Doch ich muss sie warnen. Die Geschichte hat zwar ein Happy End doch es ist mehr als eine einfache Geschichte. Es ist ein Leben. Während dieser Zeit haben Menschen Sachen gefühlt und Empfunden die kann auch ich nicht wiedergeben. Falls sie immer noch wollen werde ich sie um 10 Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum erwarten."

Die Klasse verließ betreten das Klassenzimmer. Die Schüler tuschelten eifrig miteinander. Betreten stand Remus im leeren Klassenzimmer. Er holte tief Luft und war sich einen Augenblick sicher seine drei Freunde zu sehen. Sie lehnten am Türrahmen. Alle so wie er es sich in Erinnerung hatte. Sirius die Haare locker ins Gesicht fallend und frech grinsend, James wie er sich gerade die Haare verstrubbelte und verwegen lächelte und Peter Pettigrew, der schüchtern daneben stand und strahlte. Ja auch trotz seines Verrates war der Peter aus seiner Jugend einer seiner besten Freunde gewesen. Wieder einmal sah er sie. Er wusste dass sie nicht Real waren und dass er sie sich einbildete, aber diese drei „Geister" waren der Grund warum er in den Jahren nach dem Krieg noch etwas Lebenswillen hatte. Sein Job und die Aufgabe die er sich selber gestellt hatte waren der Grund. „Morgen werde ich euch unsterblich machen Freunde" sagte er leise. „Moony, du bist ein bisschen seltsam oder?" sagte Sirius Geist. „Wir sind die Rumtreiber, alter Junge. Wir sind unsterblich." „Tatze hat Recht Moony. Mach dich doch nicht selber verrückt. Vergiss das ganze, stell dich aufrecht hin, verwuschel dein Haar und zeige der Welt, wie viel Unheil der letzte Rumtreiber anrichten kann. Und da du dein Haar verwuschelt hast, angelst du dir auch gleich ein zwei Mädchen.." „ja das war dein Erfolgsrezept was Krone? Hat immer gut funktioniert." Höhnte Sirius. „Der einzige der darauf reingefallen ist wahr dein Spiegelbild und das nachdem du ihn verhext hattest" mischte sich nun Wurmschwanz mit ein." James funkelte die beiden wütend an. „Was ich sagen wollte Remus, genieß deine Zeit. Du weißt dass du der beste von uns bist. Wahrscheinlich bist du der beste, am lebende Zauberer." Wieder wurde er von Sirius unterbrochen. „Ich habe dich schließlich ausgebildet" Der Geist zog einen Zauberstab und richtete ihn Wortlos auf Sirius, worauf ein grauer Strahl Raus schoss und Sirius wegflog. „Du bist an nichts Schuld. Solange du mit Geistern redest die nur du sehen kannst, kannst du nicht leben Moony." Gerade in dem Augenblick kam ein erboster Sirius zurück und die beiden fingen an zu ringen. Er sah wie sich ein junger Moony denen zugesellte und mit Wurmschwanz eine Wette abschloss wer gewinnen würde. Oder wann und welcher Lehrer kommen würde um denen Nachsitzen zu verpassen.

„Leute, Morgen wird der Geist der Marauder wieder Hogwarts beseelen. Snape wird verhext und McGonagall in den Wahnsinn getrieben werden. Und wir werden alle Nachsitzen bekommen. Auf ein letztes Mal." Lächelnd hob er seine Hand in die Mitte. 3 Transparente und nur für ihn sichtbare Hände legten sich auf seine. Gleichzeitig kam der Spruch der Marauder. „Wir schwören feierlich, dass wir nichts Gutes im Sinn haben."

Am nächsten Morgen saß Remus im Gemeinschaftsraum, umzingelt von einer großen Traube von Schülern. Nahezu alle Gryffindors waren anwesend und hatten es sich bequem gemacht.

„Da wir alle bereit sind fange ich mal an" Er räusperte sich. „Ich erzähle euch von den größten Chaoten die jemals diese Schule besuch haben. Einige eurer Eltern oder Verwandten werden sich bestimmt an Fred und George Weasley erinnern. Die 4 von denen ich euch erzählen möchte, gegen die sind die Zwillinge nahezu Engel. Besonders 2 von denen gehörten zu den größten Helden obwohl sie nur kurz oder falsch erwähnt werden. Hier beginnt die Geschichte der Rumtreiber…"

Der Raum und die Schüler verschwammen vor seinen Augen und der große Hogwartsexpress nahm seine Stelle ein.

xxxxxx

Im nächsten Kapitel fängt es an und zwar mit der Einschulung.


	2. Chapter 1 Die Ankunft

Erinnerungen Kapitel 1

Erstmal danke für die Reviews. Ich werde so schnell es geht weiter schreiben, aber auch darauf achten dass die Vorhandene „Qualität" nicht sinkt ;)

appolonia – Ich wollte, dass sich meine Geschichte von den anderen absondert. Also ich werde soweit es geht Fakten verwenden. Nur bei einigen Dingen die nicht sicher sind werde ich selber spekulieren, bin aber für Vorschläge und Kritik offen.

Ewjena – danke für die Tipps. Ich wusste nicht das der Trennstrich den man mit ziehen kann nicht übernommen wird Oo. Werde jedenfalls darauf achten.

Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht mit englischen Namen in einer deutschen Story. Aber dann werde ich den Spruch der Karte anders übersetzen, weil der für mich ehrlich gesagt nicht gerade gut auf Deutsch klingt.

Ginns – Danke für den Vorschlag. Ich schreibe dir eine PM :)

Grindeloh – Werde ich machen ;)

Marlia – Danke, werde sie bestimmt nicht abbrechen, sie wird sich aber hinziehen. Und ich hoffe auch, dass mir die Ideen nicht ausgehen :)

Lily Witchcraft – Danke, werde es versuchen

Der Verlauf wird ungefähr so sein: jetzt beginnt die Geschichte hauptsächlich aus der dritten Person Aber oft wird auch die POV von einem der 4 dran kommen. Es wird Hauptsächlich in dieser Zeit spielen. Erst am Ende der Geschichte kommt der erwachsene Remus wieder.

1990/91 beginnt die Harry Potter Reihe

Infos zu den Charakteren:

Severus Snape geboren 1959 eingeschult 1971 /1 Jahr

Remus Lupin geboren 10. März 1959, eingeschult 1971/ 1 Jahr

Sirius Black geboren 1959, eingeschult 1971 / 1 Jahr

James Potter geboren 1959, eingeschult 1971 / 1 Jahr

Peter Pettigrew geboren 1959, eingeschult 1971 / 1 Jahr

Lily Evans geboren 1960, eingeschult 1971 / 1 Jahr

Regulus Black geboren 1961 eingeschult 1973 /wird zwei Jahre später eingeschult

Bellatrix Black (Lestrange) geboren 1955 eingeschult 1966/ ist im 6 Jahr (Vertrauensschüler)

Andromeda Black (Tonks) geboren 1957 eingeschult 1968 /ist im 4 Jahr

Narcissa Black (Malfoy) geboren 1959 eingeschult 1970 /ist im zweiten Jahr

Rodolphus Lestrange geboren 1952 eingeschult 1963 /abgeschlossen

Lucius Malfoy, geboren 1954 eingeschult 1965 /ist im 7 Jahr wenn die Rumtreiber eingeschult werden.

Ted Tonks geboren 195 eingeschult 1966/ ist im 5 Jahr

Zu den Weasleys kann ich nichts zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich sind sie längst mit der Schule fertig, da Bill, ihr ältester Sohn, 1971 geboren wird.

Ich weiß das Rowling sagt Lily und die Rumtreiber wären im selben Jahr gewesen Aber es erscheint mir nicht sonderlich logisch, da Lily ja nicht während der Z.A.G. Prüfung von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dabei war. Harry wäre sie aufgefallen und das ist ein Fach das jeder hat. Dennoch ist sie von Anfang an dabei, Rowlings Wort ist in dieser Potter-Welt Gesetz oder?

Geburtsdaten von allen sind teilweise geschätzt aber nah an den Vorgaben von Rowling. Viele musste ich raten und kannte nur ungefähre Angaben aber sie müssten zum größten Teil stimmen.

So mögen die Spiele beginnen. Falls jemand inhaltliche Fehler findet einfach bescheid sagen

Xxxxx

Das Pfeifen des Hogwartsexpresses erschreckte mich. Dennoch sah ich damals wie fasziniert auf diese Dampflok, von der ich wusste, dass sie mit Zauberei betrieben wird. Der Ruß, der aus seinem Trichter kam, schwebte über die gesamte Menge am Gleis 9 ¾ hinweg. Ich sah viele Menschen. Mädchen und Jungen, die älter waren als ich oder ungefähr gleich alt. Andauernd musste ich daran denken, dass mir keiner der hier anwesenden Menschen zu nahe kommen durften. Sie konnten ja schließlich mein Geheimnis entdecken. Meine Eltern redeten beruhigend auf mich ein. „Remus, egal was passiert, du bist und bleibst Remus Lupin. Habe Spaß und lerne fleißig. Du musst besser als die anderen sein, falls du eine Chance haben willst. Fordert man 2 Seiten, musst du 3 bringen. Will man 100 Leistung, dann gibst du 200. Verlangt man den besten, dann wirst du dieser beste sein Remus." Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Ich nickte einfach. Schließlich hatte er Recht. Keiner würde einem Werwolf, solange dieser nicht ein Meister seines Faches war, einen Job anbieten. Na ja, eigentlich konnte ich froh sein, wenn sie, nachdem sie mein Geheimnis erfuhren nicht umbringen würden…

Ich verabschiedete mich schließlich von meinen Eltern und versprach ihnen sooft wie möglich Briefe zu schicken. Doch was meine Mutter mir gesagt hatte ging mir nicht aus den Kopf. _„Suche Freunde Remus. Alleine wirst du auch nicht glücklich, auch wenn du der beste bist. Niemand wird dich abstoßen." _

Ich hatte mich seit 3-4 Jahren viel über dieses Thema informiert. Aus dem Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters habe ich mir immer Bücher stibitzt, die er wegen meinem Problem las. Und das was ich daraus ableiten konnte lies mir nicht viel Freude. Fast alle Menschen hassten und fürchteten Werwölfe und gegen Lykanthropie gab es bisher kein Gegenmittel.

Ich winkte meinen Eltern ein letztes Mal zu und hievte meinen schweren Koffer hoch. Mit der Hilfe von einem 5 Klässler „Lass mich dir helfen Kleiner." schaffte ich es schließlich meinen Koffer in einem leeren Abteil zu verstauen. Aus meinem Rucksack nahm ein Buch raus, _„Die Geschichte von Hogwarts – Die Taschenbuchausgabe"_ Es gab das Buch einmal als riesiger Wälzer und einmal als kleines Taschenbuch. In jedem standen Dinge, die im anderen nicht standen. Das große hatte ich zuhause durchgelesen und hier wollte ich mir das kleine anschauen. Immerhin hatte es da drin eine Karte von Hogwarts.

2 Stunden waren verstrichen als die Tür von meinem Abteil aufging und ein kleiner dicklicher Junge mit wässrigen Augen eintrat. Er sah kreuzunglücklich aus und fragte mich ob er bei mir im Abteil bleiben konnte. Aus seinem vorigen Abteil war er rausgeschmissen worden. Ich nickte nur und wies auf die leeren Plätze hin. Dann beachtete ich ihn kaum noch. Er unternahm keinen Versuch aufzubauen, genauso wie ich also. Eine ältere Frau betrat das Abteil und sie hatte einen Wagen voller Süßigkeiten. Ich konnte mir jedoch nur eine kleine Tafel Schokolade leisten. Mit dem Versuch mich zu heilen hatten meine Eltern viel Geld in nutzlose Tränke und Heilrituale verpulvert. Die Lupins waren nie reich gewesen, aber auch nicht Arm. Nun jedoch grenzten sie an Armut. Glücklicherweise hatte es fürs Schulgeld gereicht.

Wie viel Zeit verstrich konnte ich nicht sagen. Mir kam es vor, wie ein kurzer Augenblick, jedoch betrat in diesem Augenblick ein älterer Schüler das Abteil und sagte uns, dass es Zeit wäre die Schuluniformen anzulegen. Schweigend zogen wir sie an. Und nachdem wir fertig waren musterten wir uns noch mal gegenseitig. Ich streckte ihm meine Hand aus und stellte mich vor. „Remus Lupin" „Peter Pettigrew" Wir schüttelten die Hände und verließen den Zug.

Ein Riese von einem Mann, mit Händen so groß, dass er problemlos einen Werwolf hätte in der Luft zerreißen können. War er deswegen hier? Wegen mir? War dieser riesige bärtige Mann hier um die Schüler vor mich zu schützen.

Eine Stimme erschien in meinen Kopf. _Keine Angst er ist nicht wegen dir hier. Er sieht so uns also ob er schon länger hier wäre. _Diese Stimme gehörte dem Wolf. Er lebt als autarkes Bewusstsein in meinem Körper. Ab und zu gibt er mir Tipps, aber er versucht immer meinen Körper zu kontrollieren. Der Grund weil er mir hilft ist einfach die Tatsache, dass er mich braucht. Solange es mir gut geht, geht es auch ihm gut. Normalerweise bin ich stärker als er und kann ihn kontrollieren und ihn daran hindern meinen Körper zu übernehmen. Doch bei starken Mondeinstrahlungen und besonders bei Vollmond ist er in der Lage sich zu befreien. Mein Bewusstsein wird in den hintersten Winkel meines Gehirns verbannt und dort kann ich mich nicht mehr rühren. Dort empfinde ich nur noch den Schmerz der Verwandlung und die Gefühle des Werwolfs fließen auf mich über. Ich sehe und höre nichts. Nur noch Schmerz und Ungewissheit.

Der Riese rief die Erstklässer, zu denen Pettigrew und ich gehörten, zu sich. „Also" erklärte er mit dröhnender Stimme. „Wir werden auf den Booten zu Hogwarts fahren. Es dauert nicht lange. Zu viert in ein Boot und keine Faxen. Genießt einfach die Aussicht." Ich stieg in ein Boot, zusammen mit Pettigrew und zwei weiteren Jungen. Beide hatten schwarze Haare. Der eine hatte glatte Haare, die ihm elegant ins Gesicht fielen. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten leicht arrogant. Der junge neben ihm hatte zersauste Haare, die sich anscheinend nicht bändigen lassen wollten. Außerdem trug er eine Brille. Beide musterten jeden auf dem Boot und sagten nur kurz Hallo.

Als alle eingestiegen waren und Hagrid den Befehl zum losfahren gegeben hatte stießen sich die Boote ab. Nach zwei Minuten fahrt, gelangten wir in Sichtweise des Schlosses. Egal wie viele Bilder ich gesehen hatte oder Beschreibungen gelesen hatte, keines davon kam dem Bild auch nur ansatzweise gleich, was sich mir hier bot. Das schwarze Wasser, darüber das gigantische, erleuchtete Schloss. Darüber erstrahlte der Fast volle Mond. Ich erschauderte als ich ihn und seine Projektion auf dem Wasser sah. Ich weiß, dass vielen Menschen der Mond gefällt. Für sie ist er was schönes, was Romantisches. Genau wie die Sterne ein Symbol des Schutzes und der Hoffnung. Für mich bedeutet der Trabant der Erde jedoch nur unsagbaren Schmerz und Leiden. Ohne Mond, wäre auch ich in der Lage gewesen ein normales Leben zu führen und mich nicht einmal pro Monat einer schmerzhaften Transformation zu unterziehen. In diesem Moment durchfloss mich unglaublicher Hass. Ich spürte wie sich meine Augen verengten und sich auf den Mond fixierten. _Beruhige dich du Narr. Willst du unbedingt auffallen?_ Er hatte Recht. Mein Verhalten war offenbar auch dem Jungen mit der Brille aufgefallen. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte er mich besorgt. Pettigrew blickte mich daraufhin leicht ängstlich an und der dritte junge musterte mich argwöhnisch. Ich schüttelte den Gedanken vom Mond ab und sagte dass es mir gut ginge. Er zog nur fragend die Augenbraue hoch, wandte sich jedoch erneut von mir ab um sich an den Anblick des Schlosses zu laben.

_Du musst lernen dich zu beherrschen_ schallte es in meinen Kopf. **Ja, ja ist schon gut. **_Nein ist es nicht. Falls du jedes Mal, wenn du den Mond siehst so die Kontrolle über dich verlierst werden die anderen schnell hinter dein Geheimnis kommen. _Ich vernahm wie er versuchte sich auszubreiten. Doch solange kein Vollmond war, war er dafür nicht stark genug. Bis vor einem Jahr hatte ich große Probleme damit ihn zu kontrollieren, aber mittlerweile bedurfte es mich keiner großen Anstrengung den Wolf zu kontrollieren.

Endlich legten wir an und wanderten Hagrid voran zum Schloss. An der schweren Eichentür erwartete uns eine streng blickende Frau. „Wie ich sehe sind sie alle wohlbehalten angekommen." „Jawohl Professor. Hier sind wir." Er winkte uns kurz zu und verschwand. Die Frau blickte uns kurz an und sprach. „Herzlichen willkommen auf Hogwarts. Ich bin Professor McGonagall und bin die Stellvertretende Direktorin von Hogwarts. Außerdem unterrichte ich Verwandlungen. Ich werde sie nun in die große Halle führen, wo sich an der Auswahlzeremonie beteiligen werden. Sie werden in eines der 4 Häuser eingewiesen. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin und Gryffindor. Dieses Haus wird fortan ihre Familie sein. Sie werden Punkte verdienen indem sie fleißig sind oder gutes Leisten, andererseits werden sie Punkte verlieren falls sie die Regeln verletzen sollten. Am Ende des Schuljahres wird der Hauspokal an das Haus mit den meisten Punkten übergeben." Sie blickte uns forschend an, um zu sehen wie wir ihre Botschaft aufgenommen hatten. „Folgen sie mir nun bitte."

Wir traten in die Halle und sahen 5 große Tische. 4 waren voller Schüler und ganz hinten befanden sich die Lehrer. Ich erkannte Professor Dumbledore, den Mann, der erst seit kurzem hier Direktor war und dem ich es verdankte überhaupt aufgenommen worden zu sein.

Professor McGonagall wandte sich erneut uns zu. Ich werde ihre Namen aufrufen und sie werden kommen und sich den Hut aufsetzen. Sie schritt in die Mitte wo ein komischer Mann einen Hocker samt Hut hingebracht hatte. Die gesamte Halle verstummte als McGonagall nach dem Pergament griff und den ersten Namen verlas.

„Avery, Robert"

„Slytherin"

„Benem, Eliza"

„Hufflepuff"

„Black, Sirius"

Durch die Halle zog ein Murmeln. Man hörte andauernd den Namen Black. Manche stießen ihn mit Abscheu, andere mit Ehrfrucht aus. Mir selber sagte der Name nicht viel. Nur dass es ein sehr alter Familienname war.

„Gryffindor" stieß der Hut, offensichtlich erheitert hervor. Das Murmeln das diesmal durch die Halle lief, war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem von vorher. Ich vernahm entrüstetes Geflüster. Überraschung stand auf vielen Gesichtern geschrieben. Auf Dumbledores Gesicht sah ich eine Spur Erleichterung. Die nächsten beiden nahm ich kaum war. Dann kam ein rothaariges Mädchen an die Reihe.

„Evans, Lily"

„Gryffindor"

Schließlich kam ich an die Reihe. Als

„Lupin, Remus" aufgerufen wurde ging ich zögernd nach vorne. Ich setzte mir den Hut auf und vernahm eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Als wäre jemand in meinen Kopf eingedrungen. _So so, ein Werwolf bist du also. Eine Schande, und das in dem Alter. Ich sehe viel Mut in dir. Und den Hang dich zu beweisen. Du bist intelligent und entschlossen. Eine schwierige Entscheidung. Aber ich sehe in dir den Mut für geliebte Personen alles zu tun. Deswegen glasklar_

„Gryffindor"

Erleichtert bedankte ich mich innerlich und vernahm noch ein amüsiertes _bitte_ in meinem Kopf bevor ich den Hut abnahm und ihn einem Mädchen überreichte. Ich setzte mich neben Sirius Black hin und beobachtete den restlichen Verlauf.

„Rosier, Evan" und ein mir unsympathischer Junge, mit finsteren Gesicht und fettigen Haaren mit dem Namen „Snape, Severus" kamen nach Slytherin.

„Pettigrew, Peter" wurde ein Gryffindor.

Der andere Junge, den ich aus dem Boot kannte hieß

„Potter, James" und wurde ebenfalls ein Gryffindor. Als die Zeremonie beendet war, nahm McGonagall den Hocker, samt Hut und brachte ihn weg. Dumbledore erhob sich und fing an mit seiner waren, aber dennoch lauten Stimme zu reden. „Liebe Schüler und Lehrer. Zu den neuen, Herzlich willkommen auf Hogwarts, zu denen die schon öfter hier waren, ich bin froh dass ihr die bisherigen Erfahrungen ignoriert und trotzdem gekommen seit." Er zwinkerte uns zu und einige Schüler lachten. „Sicher erwartet ihr eine langatmige Rede, aber stattdessen kann ich euch nur an unser Schulmotto erinnern. „Wecke niemals einen schlafenden Drachen"" Gerade als ich mich nach dem Sinn fragte erschienen auf dem leeren Tisch unzählige Speisen und Getränke. Während des Essens unterhielten sich alle um mich herum. Besonders Black wurde große Aufmerksamkeit gezollt. Ich unterhielt mich währenddessen mit Potter. Wir fragten uns über unsere Familien, wo wir herkamen und und und. Selbstverständlich sagte ich nichts über meine Krankheit.

Schließlich waren wir alle satt. Dumbledore erhob sich erneut. „Nur noch 2 Dinge. Ich darf euch Professor Neyman Rutarack vorstellen. Er wird von nun an Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten." Applaus erklang und hörte kurze Zeit später wieder auf. „Zudem darf ich euch erneut daran erinnern dass der verbotene Wald nicht umsonst verbotener Wald heißt. Des Weiteren sind in der Liste für unerlaubte Gegenstände 2 neue Artikel aufgetaucht. „Explodierende Kreisel" und „Kreischende Kreide" sind von nun an verboten. Ich darf nun die Vertrauensschüler bitten alle zurück in die Schlafräume zu führen."

Wir erhoben uns und folgten den Vertrauensschülern. Wir gingen hoch zum Gryffindor Turm. Vor dem Weg stand ein Porträt, dass eine dicke Dam abbildete. Sie trug den unschmeichlerischen Namen „Die fette Dame". Der Vertrauensschüler vor mir sagte „Sesam öffne dich" und das Porträt glitt auf und erlaubte uns den Zugang. „Ihr dürft dieses Passwort niemals vergessen, sonst kommt ihr nicht herein." Warnte er uns. Er zeigte uns die Schlafräume und schließlich kamen wir vor unserem an. 4 Himmelbetten standen in dem Raum. Wir blickten uns alle unentschlossen an und schließlich suchte sich Black das Bett neben der Tür aus. Ich nahm das Bett neben ihm und Potter das neben mir. Pettigrew nahm das letzte. Wir redeten nicht. Dafür gab es morgen genug Zeit und wir waren eh alle zu Müde.

Wir legten uns alle hin und offensichtlich hing jeder eine Weile seinen Gedanken nach bis gleichmäßiges Atmen bewies dass alle eingeschlafen waren. Denn endlich war ein Traum wahr geworden, wir befanden uns in Hogwarts. Und in dem Augenblick versanke auch ich in einen erholsamen Schlaf…


	3. Chapter 2

Sry hat etwas gedauert, aber habe mich bemüht etwas Spannung mit einzubringen. Ich bin mir sicher es ist schief gegangen. Mal sehen wie es euch gefällt. Freue mich über alle Reviews

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erinnerungen Kapitel 2

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von Potter wachgerüttelt. „Aufwachen Lupin. Wir müssen zum Frühstück" Ich versuchte mir den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben. „Morgen" gähnte ich. „Komm wir sollten uns beeilen. Pettigrew und Black sind bereits weg." „Danke dass du gewartet hast"

Wir eilten zum Frühstück. Nachdem wir unsere Stundenpläne erhalten hatten, mussten wir uns auch gleich in die erste Stunde begeben.

„Man, das hält ja kein Mensch aus." Stöhnte Sirius neben mir. Unsere erste Stunde, auf die wir voller Enthusiasmus gewartet hatten, erwies sich als Flop. Es war die Geschichte der Zauberei. Ein Thema, was eigentlich zu meinen Interessen gehörte, nur leider merkte ich, dass mir etwas Essentielles fehlte um diesen Unterricht folgen zu können. Nämlich die Fähigkeit im Schlaf zuzuhören. Potter neben mir schien in der Tat zu schlafen. Sein Kopf lag auf dem Pult und er hatte sich seit 10 Minuten nicht gerührt. Pettigrew schaute regelrecht durch Professor Binns durch und Black schien dieses untätige Sitzen um den Verstand zu bringen. Schließlich verbrachten wir die restliche Stunde damit Teppich versenken zu spielen. Als die Stunde endete hatte ich gerade meinen letzten Perser verloren. „Hab dich Lupin" sagte Black schadenfroh. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das war nicht unsere letzte Geschichtsstunde Black." Sagte ich grinsend. „Wohl war. Wecken wir erstmal den Träumer hier." Er nahm seine Federtasche und holte weit weit aus…

Lachend gingen wir die Treppen hoch. Potter bedachte Black mit scharfen Blicken, die ihn an die Wand genagelt hätten. Dieser jedoch grinste nur selbstzufrieden. „Das wirst du büßen Black. Auch du wirst einmal schlafen." Drohte er. „Ja sicher Potter. Irgendwann kriegst du schon deine Rache."

Der restliche Tag verlief eigentlich ganz gut. Wir hatten noch Verwandlungen und Zaubertränke. Es stellte sich heraus dass ich äußerst untalentiert in Sachen Zaubertränke war. Auch der Lehrer für dieses Fach, Professor Slughorn, schien mich nicht gerade leiden zu können. Dafür hatte er großes Interesse an Potter und Black. Sie wurden von ihm zu einer seiner Partys, einem Treffen des so genannten „Slug-Clubs" eingeladen.

„Was ist das für eine Einladung?" fragte Pettigrew. „Wieso glaubst du es ginge dich etwas an?" fragte ihn Sirius etwas spöttisch. Peter wurde rot und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Ich hob eine Augenbraue über dieses Verhalten von Sirius. Doch in dem Augenblick brachen Sirius und James gleichzeitig in Gelächter aus.

Die erste Woche verging wie im Flug. Ich kam den Jungs im Schlafsaal immer näher. Tatsächlich waren wir dazu übergegangen uns bei den Vornamen zu nennen. Jedoch musste ich heute Abend weg. Einer der Gründe warum ich nach Hogwarts durfte, war, dass ich mich während meiner Verwandlung in einem speziellen Ort befinden musste. Ohne den anderen was zu sagen hatte ich mich dazu aufgemacht zu Professor Dumbledore zu gehen. Dieser brachte mich persönlich zu einem Baum, die Peitschende Weide hieß. Obwohl ich mich am Anfang über diesen Namen gewundert hatte, fand ich schnell heraus warum er so hieß. Nun sie machte ihren Namen alle Ehre. Er legte einen arm auf meine Schulter und sprach mit ernster Stimme auf mich ein. „Junger Remus, ich weiß das die Verwandlung die du immer durchmachen musst, enorm schmerzhaft ist. Aber gib dich dennoch nicht auf. Wir gehen gleichen durch einen Tunnel unter diesem Baum. Dann kommen wir in einem Haus an. Dort wirst du dich verwandeln können. Das Haus ist so verzaubert, dass niemand reinkommen kann." Ich nickte nur. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er einen Stein auf einen speziellen Punkt an der Weide fliegen. Darauf erstarrte sie. Wir passierten ungehindert und nach einem Fußmarsch von einigen Minuten kamen wir in einem alten Haus raus. „Die Mondstrahlen brechen gleich durch. Morgen früh wirst du abgeholt." Er besah mich mit traurigen Augen und ging wieder. Jetzt war ich wieder allein. Alleine? Nicht ganz. Ich spürte förmlich wie ich in meinem Gehirn immer weiter zurückgedrängt wurde. _Wehr dich nicht_ höhnte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf_ ich bin stärker als du_ ich vernahm ein dumpfes Geräusch. Anscheinend war ich auf den Boden gefallen. Ich spürte unglaubliche Shcmerzen. Ich konnte förmlich merken wie sich mein Körper veränderte. Meine Knochen dehnten sich und ihre Anordnung veränderte sich. Mein Gesicht wurde länger, und ich spürte deutlich die Krallen und Fangzähne. Nach einer scheinbaren Unendlichkeit hörte der Schmerz plötzlich auf. Ich konnte meinen Körper nicht mehr bewegen. Der Wolf hatte wieder einmal gewonnen. Ich war zu schwach um ihn aufzuhalten. _Und wieder hast du versagt Remus_ höhnte der Wolf_ Und du wirst immer versagen_ Aber letztendlich war der Werwolf auch nur ein Tier und bei Vollmond wurde er hauptsächlich durch seinen Instinkt gesteuert. Ich knurrte und stieß ein heulen aus das durch Mark und Knochen ging. Der Wolf durchstreifte das haus, griff Mobiliar an und zerriss alles was zwischen seine Klauen kam. Er brauchte Beute. Irgendwas wo er seine Klauen Reinschlagen konnte. Doch da sah er was. Ein anderer Wolf in seinem Revier. Mit einem lauten Knurren stürzte er sich auf ihn und knallte gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Benommen wandte er sich ab. Er roch Blut. Frisches Blut. Ohne groß nachzudenken bohrte er seine Zähne tief in sein Bein und stieß ein schmerzerfülltes Heulen aus. Dennoch war der Wolf immer noch stärker als ich…

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf. Im Verlauf der Rückverwandlung war ich wohl ohnmächtig geworden. Zum Glück musste sich der Werwolf bei Anbruch des Tages ebenfalls zurückziehen. Auch wenn ich bewusstlos war, sind meine geistigen Barrieren ausreichend um einen Werwolf ohne Vollmond Einfluss daran zu hindern meinen Körper zu übernehmen. Nicht dass mir die Kontrolle über meinen Körper mir gerade etwas genützt hätte. Ich konnte mich momentan kaum Bewegen ohne große Schmerzen zu ertragen. Der Wolf hatte sich selber gebissen, gekratzt und sich gegen die Möbel geworfen. Dann war noch die Rückverwandlung, die Änderung der gesamten Knochenstruktur. Kein Wunder also, dass mein Körper nur noch so funktionsfähig wie ein durchgebrochener Besen war.

Ich lag noch eine ganze Weile da, doch plötzlich vernahm ich mehrere Stimmen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Professor Dumbledore trat zusammen mit einer mir unbekannten Frau ein. Ich konnte die Blicke förmlich spüren die sie meinem geschundenen Körper zuwarfen. Auf einmal wurde ich schwerelos und sie transportierten mich in die Krankenstation.

„Hier trinken sie das Mr. Lupin. Es wird ihr Blut erneuern. Die Knochen und die Haut habe ich geheilt. Wenn sie jetzt noch etwas schlafen darf ich sie heute schon entlassen." „Danke" murmelte ich und zwang mich den widerlich riechenden Trank zu trinken. Er schmeckte leider genau so wie er roch und aussah.

Nach 6 stunden wurde ich endlich entlassen. Ich schleifte mich zum Gemeinschaftsraum und hatte ihn gerade betreten als mich James erblickte und zu mir gelaufen kam. „Wo warst du denn?" fragte er mich. Zögernd antwortete ich „Meine Mutter ist erkrankt und ich musste zurück" Er sah mich skeptisch an „Sie braucht meine nähe um Gesund werden zu können" log ich weiter und fühlte mich schrecklich dabei. Immerhin war er einer der ersten Freunde die ich jemals hatte. Gut wir kannten uns erst eine Woche, aber dennoch war ein Band zwischen uns 4, als würden wir uns seit Jahren kennen. „Aha" sagte er „Wie dem auch sei, wir haben vor uns heute etwas im Schloss umzusehen, kommst du mit?" „jetzt?" „Nein, wir gehen so gegen Mitternacht los." „Warum nicht jetzt, wen es erlaubt ist?" „so macht es keinen Spaß. Außerdem würde uns jeder Lehrer fragen was wir machen." „Dafür bekommen wir kein Nachsitzen, anders wenn wir um Mitternacht erwischt werden." „Denk doch mal positiv." „Ich denke realistisch" „Also kommst du nicht mit?" „Unsinn, klar komme ich mit. Aber wir bleiben nicht lange draußen." „Natürlich nicht" sagte er grinsend. Muss ich erwähnen, dass ich ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache hatte? …

Es war eins. Seit einer Stunde durchstreiften wir das Schloss. Dank meinem Buch fanden wir uns gut zu Recht. Unser Ziel war es die Küche zu finden. Leider wurde diese im Buch nicht angezeigt sondern nur vage beschrieben. „Jungs" sagte ich leise „Es wäre am besten, wenn wir umkehren würden." „Unsinn" sagte Sirius. Diesem Junge schien das ganze ungeheuren spaß zu machen. „Noch wurden wir nicht erwischt" „ja noch" sagte Peter düster. „Leise" zischte uns James zu. Er hatte die Rolle des Anführers übernommen. Eine Position die ich ihm gerne überlies. Ich war nicht der Typ der sich durchsetze konnte. Und James und sirius schienen eh niemanden zu gehorchen. Die eine Woche hatte gereicht den beiden 2 Mal Nachsitzen einzubringen, weil sie es geschafft hatten den Stuhl von McGonagall zu bearbeiten. Ein Zauber sorgte dafür, dass Alle paar Minuten ein unangenehmes Geräusch vom Stuhl kam bei dem die ganze Klasse in Gelächter ausbrach. Schließlich merkte sie an den Schuldbewussten Gesichtern wer dafür verantwortlich war und die beide bekamen Nachsitzen an ihren zweiten Tag aufgebrummt.

Wie dem auch sein, sowohl mein Instinkt als auch der Wolf warnten mich. _Narr, ihr werdet erwischt werden. Kehr zurück._ Doch ich konnte mich nicht durchringen das den anderen ein weiters Mal zu sagen. Es wird schon gut gehen sagte ich zu mir selbst.

Kaum hatte ich den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, da sahen wir Mrs. Norris um die Ecke biegen. Sie sah uns durch ihre gelben Augen an und verschwand hinter der Ecke. „Oh verdammt" stieß Sirius hervor. „Lauft" befahl James. Und wie eine Horde Zentauren liefen wir in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. _Narr, wann wirst du endlich auf mich hören_. Ich versuchte diese stimme zu ignorieren und lief was das Zeug hält. Wir hörten die Stimme des Hausmeisters Argus Flich hinter uns. „Lauf meine Kleine. Führ mich zu den Ausreißern"

Wir beschleunigten unser Tempo doch allmählich fiel Peter leicht zurück. Sirius und James zogen ihn mit sich und ich lotste sie zurück. Endlich waren wir angekommen. „Sesam öffne dich" stieß ich erschöpft aus. „Das geht auch höflicher mein Lieber" sagte die Fette Dame müde und schwang auf. Wir stürzten rein und hauten uns auf die Sessel. Ein paar Augenblicke war es still. Doch dann fingen wir alle an zu grinsen. Unser erstes Abenteuer auf Hogwarts war eben gerade geendet.

Seit dem Tag verbrachten wir nahezu die gesamte Zeit zusammen. Peter und ich beteiligten uns auch allmählich in den folgenden Wochen an den Streichen. Zum Beispiel verzauberten wir die Stühle in der großen Halle so, dass sie wie Pferde austraten, sobald man sich raufsetzte. Allerdings hielt der Zauber nur wenige Sekunden. Damit kamen wir noch ungeschoren durch. Allerdings verpetzte uns einmal Severus Snape, ein Slytherin aus unserem Jahrgang als wir in Kräuterkunde versuchten etwas mit den Pflanzen anzustellen. Wir bekamen nachsitzen und seit dem Tag hegten wir hass gegen den Schleimigen Slytherin. Er wurde unser, besonders aber Sirius, Erzfeind Nr. 1. Wir stellten fest, dass er die dunklen Künste bereits Teilweise beherrschte. Er erwischte mich mit einem nämlich einmal bei einer Konfrontation auf einem Flur. Dennoch waren Sirius und James die Begabtesten Schüler auf Hogwarts. So konnten sie bereits in dem Alter den Entwaffnungszauber. Und da sie beide schneller „Expelliarmus" riefen als Snape, flog dieser gegen die Wand und verlor seinen Zauberstab, den Peter auffing. „Verschwinde Snape" zischte Black wütend. „4 gegen 1? Sprach man nicht immer von den mutigen Gryffindors?" stieß er ächzend heraus. James nickte Peter zu und dieser warf Snapes Zauberstab ihm vor die Füße. „Du willst ein 1 gegen 1?" fragte James ihn. „Kannst du haben" Er ging in Duellposition. Snape stand auf und tat es ihm gleich. Peter ging in die Mitte der beiden und zählte von drei Rückwarts. Bei eins schossen sie beide Flüche. James versuchte es erneut mit Expelliarmus, Snape jedoch nutzte einen mir unbekannten Fluch. Ich weiß nicht was dieser macht und glücklicherweise fand ich es in dem Augenblick auch nicht heraus, weil dieser James nämlich verfehlte, genau wie James ihn. Aber Er ließ gleich einen zweiten Entwaffnungszauber auf Snape los, so dass dieser entwaffnet wurde und das Duell somit verlor. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut. „so viele dunkle Flüche und so wenig Erfolg" sagte James bissig. Er drehte sich ab und ging mit uns zusammen zum Krankenflügel wo ich behandelt wurde.

Ich war gerade im Waschraum und versuchte die blaue Farbe aus meinem Gesicht und meinen Haaren zu kriegen. Wie sie dahin gekommen ist. Nun ja einfache Mathematik. Sirius + James + Farbbomben Chaos. Ich gehörte noch zu den wenigen die es geschafft hatten sich vorher aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzuziehen. Aber mir hatte das leider wenig geholfen, da sie im Schlafsaal weitergemacht hatten. Tja das dumme war, dass sich diese Farbe nur mit Zeit oder mit einer speziellen Lösung entfernt werden konnte. Natürlich behaupteten die beiden steif und fest diese Lösung nicht zu besitzen was ihnen keiner im Haus glaubte. Alle Aktionen sie mit Gewalt zu beschaffen gingen schief, weil man die beiden einfach nicht erwischte. Und in den Schlafsaal konnte man nur solange die betreffenden es zuließen. Auch ich erreichte leider nichts dabei es aus ihnen rauszukriegen.

„kommt schon Leute. Bitte gibt mir die Lösung." „Welche Lösung denn?" fragte Sirius, die Unschuld selbst, grinsend. „Black, entweder du rückst mit der Lösung raus, oder ich schmeiße dich aus dem Fenster." „Nicht dass ich besagte Lösung ebenfalls aus dem Fenster schmeißen könnte, was ich nicht kann da ich sie nicht habe." Ich seufzte. So ging das nicht. Ich drehte mich um und gab den Anschein des geschlagenen. Sirius drehte sich auch grinsend ab und wollte gerade James den Daumen hoch geben als ich mich lachend auf ihn stürzte. Ich packte ein Kissen, genau wie Sirius und James. 20 Minuten und 4 kaputte Kissen später lagen wir keuchend und Müde auf dem Boden. Ich hatte es letztendlich geschafft das Fläschchen mit der Lösung zu erbeuten. Triumphierend hielt ich es hoch. Doch ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Sie hatten die Fläschchen ausgetauscht. Statt der Lösung befand sich da drin eine Flüssigkeit. Die so roch, als hätte jemand erbrochenes mehrere Tage in der Sonne stehen lassen…

Glücklicherweise konnten die beiden den Geruch selber nicht aushalten, da sie erstens selber nicht den Schlafsaal verlassen konnten und zweitens mich nicht rauswerfen konnten. So gaben sie mir das Gegenmittel für beides. Das für die Haare bekam ich nur weil ich mich geweigert hatte das Gegenmittel für den Geruch zu nehmen, sollte ich nicht auch die Farbe rauskriegen können.

„Meinst du wir können raus?"

„Warum nicht? Da draußen steht nur eine Meute voller wütender Schüler, von denen die meisten älter, stärker und erfahrener sind als wir und uns an den Kragen wollen. Ich sehe kein Problem."

„Bist du witzig."

„Peter schau du nach."

„N-Nein" stotterte dieser. „Das würde ich nicht überleben."

„Wäre ja auch ein schrecklicher Verlust" Höhnte Sirius.

„Was hindert dich daran nachzusehen Sirius?" fragte ihn James spöttisch.

„Die reißende Meute hindert mich daran Potter."

„Hört auf ihre beiden. Ihr benehmt euch wie Kinder."

„Entschuldige mal, wir sind 11-jährige Kinder. Und du übrigens auch" sagte James grinsend.

Ärgerlich winkte ich ab. Und zu allen Überfluss meldete sich der Werwolf wieder. _Da hat er Recht. _sagte er amüsiert.

„Wir können natürlich die nächsten 7 Schuljahre hier verbringen. Wir könnten allerdings uns also ihr beide könnt euch entschuldigen und versprechen das nie wieder zu tun." Sie sahen mich mit einem sonst – geht – es – dir – gut – Blick an. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen.

Glücklicherweise mussten wir uns nur 2 Tage so zurückziehen. Wir schafften es uns gleich nach dem Unterricht in der Menge auf den Fluren unterzutauchen und wir aßen nur noch auf unseren Zimmer. Die Küche hatten wir auch gefunden und hatten uns dort mit ausreichend Essen eingedeckt. Der Vorfall geriet in Vergessenheit und wir konnten uns wieder der Öffentlichkeit zeigen.

Schon bald hatten wir einen bestimmten Ruf in Hogwarts. 2 Monate hatten gereicht uns 4 an allen die Schuld zu geben was in Hogwarts schief ging. Zugeben an 90 der Vorfälle waren wir beteiligt. Aber manchmal passierte es auch, dass wir die Schuld für etwas bekamen was gar nicht auf unserem Mist gewachsen war. Gerade eben dürfen wir einen Korridor säubern. Ohne Magie selbstverständlich. An sich kein Problem, aber Flich fand es anscheinend witzig dies in der zeit uns machen zu lassen, wenn in dem Flur sich die meisten Schüler aufhalten.

„Ich fasse es nichts, dass er uns so für etwas bestrafen kann was wir nicht getan haben." Beschwerte sich Sirius nachdem er einen tödlichen Blick auf mehrere Leute zugeworfen hatte die gerade lachten.

„Geh doch zu Dumbledore und beschwer dich" sagte James sarkastisch.

„Klappe Potter."

Nach einer Stunde waren wir fertig. Mit schmerzenden Rücken machten wir uns auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Wisst ihr was wir haben schon einigermaßen oft nachgesessen." Begann James als wir uns in den Sesseln niederließen. „Ihr wollt mit den streichen aufhören?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. „Mach keine Witze Lupin." Antwortete Sirius grinsend. „Er meint damit, dass wir es zu schlecht angehen. Wir werden zu oft erwischt." "Black, der Grund warum wir andauernd erwischt werden ist, dass sonst keiner solche Sachen macht." „Sie sollen ruhig wissen, dass wir es waren" sagte nun James. „sie sollen es nur nicht beweisen können. Ohne Beweise keine Strafe"

„Wie wollen wir das machen?" fragte nun Peter. „Wir brauchen Alibis." „Und wer soll die uns geben? Momentan sind wir so beliebt wie Fußpilz." „Du bist immer so pessimistisch Lupin" „Realistisch, nicht Pessimistisch."

xxxxx

Personenwechsel

Xxxxx

Die nächsten Tage sah man die größten Unruhestifter seit Arthur Weasley nur noch dabei wie sie die Köpfe zusammen steckten und darüber diskutierten wie sie sich am besten decken konnten.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Tag saßen sie unbekümmert und aßen und lachten. Doc auf einmal bemerkte Sirius eine pechschwarze Eule. Sie flog ein paar Runden über die Halle. Die Gespräche verstummten. Alle die, die aus Zauberer Familien kamen kannten diese Eule. Schwarze Eulen besaß nur die Black Familie. Sie flog in Richtung Sirius. Die Frage was wohl in dem Brief stehen konnte wird sich erübrigen da dieser ein Heuler war. Sie landete vor ihm, stieß ein stolzes Schu-schuun aus und flog wieder von dannen.  
" WIE KONNTEST DU NUR EINE SO GROßE ÜBER UNSERE FAMILIE BRINGEN? DU NICHTSWÜRDIGER KLEINER BENGEL WARTE NUR BIS ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE. NICHT ZU FASSEN EIN DER ERBE DER BLACKFAMILIE ZUSAMMEN MIT DEN GANZEN SCHLAMMBLÜTLERN UND MUGGELFREUNDEN!"

Es verstummte und die ganze Halle sah auf den weiß gewordenen Sirius. Doch er schien sich zu sammeln, zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und begann eine neue Scheibe Brot großzügig mit Honig zu bestreichen. Allmählich setzte das Gespräch wieder ein.

„Was war denn das?" fragte James Sirius.

„Nicht deine Angelegenheit Potter, sondern allein meine."

„Ehrlich? Es sieht aber nicht so aus, als ob deine Familie deine Entscheidung respektiert"

„Potter, ich weiß es ist so ein Gryffindor Ding deine Nase in andere Angelegenheiten zu stecken aber ich bin zum Teil auch Slytherin. Vergiss das nicht." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ die Halle.

James, Remus und Peter sahen sich betreten an und konnten das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern von einigen Slytherins nicht sehen.

Währenddessen tigerte Sirius wütend durchs Schloss. Sein Weg wurde von 2 14-Jährigen Slytherins abgeschnitten. „Aus dem Weg!" bellte er sie an. Und sie gehorchten ihm. Immerhin bekamen sie von klein auf eingetrichtert sich nicht mit einem Black oder einem Malfoy anzulegen, wobei die Malfoys immer noch das kleinere Übel waren. Aber dieser Junge war kein Slytherins sondern ein Gryffindor, also wie verhalten. Aber immer noch ein Black also einfach gehorchen. Sirius bekam von dem allen nichts mit, sondern marschierte einfach an ihnen vorbei. Er war wütend, wütend genug um etwas unüberlegtes zu tun. Auf dem Weg kam ihn Snape entgegen, mit gekräuselten Lippen. „Da ist ja der missratene Sohn der alten Familie Black. Wie ist es so der Abschaum der eigenen Familie zu sein?" „Warum sagst du es mir nicht?" Sie funkelten sich an und griffen gleichzeitig nach ihren Zauberstäben. „Geh mir aus dem Weg Snape. Und sprich mich nie wieder an." „Es macht mir auch keinen Spaß deine hässliche Visage zu sehen Black." „Du hast wohl das Wort hässlich nicht verstanden Snape. Hässlich sind Sachen wie Drachenmist oder Personen wie Du und Flich. Und nun geh mir aus der Sonne. Wendigor!" rief er noch laut. Aus seinem Zauberstab schoss eine komprimierte Ladung Luft, so dass Snape nach hinten fiel. Mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick auf ihn machte sich Sirius wieder auf dem Weg um über die Probleme mit seiner Familie nachzudenken.

2 Stunden später waren Remus, James und Peter im Schlafsaal.  
"Meint ihr er beruhigt sich?"

„Na ja seine Familie, hat ihn gerade „Schande" genannt. Wird wohl etwas schwer sein für ihn."

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass ihn seine Familie interessiert. Er ist ein Black, würde er sich um seine Familie sorgen, wäre er in Slytherin."

Im gleichem Augenblick im fürnehmen und gar altem Haus der Blacks saßen Mr. Corvus Black und Mrs. Virgo Black saßen vor dem alten Kamin im Wohnzimmer. Mr. Black saß ruhig auf seinem Sessel und dachte mit geschlossenen Augen nach, während seine Frau ihn neugierig betrachtete. „Was gedenkst du zu tun?" fragte sie ihn mit zitternder Stimme. „Es ist kein Beinbruch dass er nicht in Slytherin gelandet ist, Virgo. Natürlich, es wäre besser gewesen, wäre er nach Slytherin gekommen, aber du weißt auch, dass man nicht bestimmen kann in welches Haus man kommt. Entweder man hat die nötigen anlagen oder nicht." Hier wurde er unterbrochen. „ob er die nötigen Anlagen hatte? Er ist Erbe der Blacks, einer de reinsten Zaubererfamilien von denen nahezu alle in Slytherin waren, sollten sie Hogwarts besucht haben."

„Hierbei entscheidet nicht das Blut sondern die mental Einstellung. Aber ob Gryffindor oder Slytherin ist nicht so wichtig. Solange er dort die nötige Ausbildung bekommt, die nötig ist um später meinen Platz einzunehmen. Die Familie Black muss sicher sein. Erst recht solange dieser Spinner versucht uns den Platz wegzunehmen."

Mrs. Black sah in forschend an. „Du redest von diesem Voldemort." Sagte sie. „Er hat die Idee die Welt vor allen Schlammblütlern und Halbblütlern zu säubern. Was findest du daran schlecht?"

„erstens ist er dieser Narr selber ein Halbblut. Ich habe mich über ihn Informiert, Virgo. Wie will er etwas säubern was er selber ist. Sein Name ist nicht Voldemort, so will er genannt werden. In Wirklichkeit heißt er Tom Marvolo Riddle, hatte Spitzennoten auf Hogwarts und hat eine Zeit bei Borgins und Burkes gearbeitet."

„Du meinst diesen Gutaussehenden, jungen Mann?"

„Genau den. Er hat sich sehr verändert, muss ein paar schwarzmagische Transformationen durchgeführt haben um seine Magischen Kräfte zu erweitern. Erbärmlich findest du nicht? Er verlässt sich nicht auf sich selber sondern muss sich verstärken.

Und zweitens will er natürlich die Kontrolle haben. Etwas was ein echter Black niemals zulassen sollte. Etwas was Abraxas Malfoy nie kapiert hat. Man darf niemals die Kontrolle verlieren. Hoffen wir dass sein Sohn Lucius seine Sache besser macht. Soweit ich gehört habe will sich dieser, sobald er aus Hogwarts raus ist sich um seine Familien Angelegenheiten kümmern." Es erschien ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Anscheinend hat er ein Auge auf meine Lieblingsnichte geworfen."

„Narcissa? Das wäre wundervoll. Eine sehr Reinblütige Vereinigung."

„Nicht wahr? Hoffen wir, dass mein Bruder seine beiden anderen Töchter genauso gut unter die Haube bringen kann. Bei Bella habe ich eigentlich keine sorgen, lediglich Andromeda. Sehr klug und hübsch aber leider teilt sie nicht ganz unsere Einstellung. Aber dennoch darf man nicht vergessen, sie ist ein Black." Er warf seiner Frau einen strengen Blick zu.

Sie hob spöttisch ihre Augenbrauen. „Du willst mich wohl dezent auf letztes Weihnachten aufmerksam machen? Ich nehme nichts zurück. Meine kleine Nichte wird sich besser daran gewöhnen sich dem „Toujours Pur" unterzuordnen, oder sie findet nicht mehr länger Platz bei den Blacks." Sprach die Oberste Matriarchat der Blacks mit strenger Stimme. „Genau wie Sirius. Er ist eine wahre Schande."

„Du weißt es genau wie ich, dass seine Zauberkraft jetzt schon erstaunlich groß ist. Er wird besser sein als und ich bin momentan der mächtigste Magier neben Dumbledore. Falls dieser Riddle denkt, er könne sich die Blacks einverleiben, so wird er eine harte Lektion lernen müssen. Und nun sag Kreacher er soll an alle lebenden Blacks, auch an die Verheirateten, dass ich es ihnen VERBIETE, dass sie sich Voldemort anschließen. Entweder Voldemort oder ein Black. Beides geht nicht." Mit wehenden Umhang verließ er das Wohnzimmer, und ließ eine merkwürdig lächelnde Mrs. Black zurück. „KREACHER!" rief sie und der Hauself erschien neben ihr. „Was wünschen sie Meister?" und verneigte sich tief, als er sie das fragte. „Bring mir Pergament und Tinte. Und überbringe meiner Nichte in Hogwarts persönlich die Nachricht die ich dir geben werde. Das geht schneller als irgendeine Eule." Hastig kritzelte sie etwas aufs Papier und übergab das Pergament an Kreacher. „Gib diesen Brief Bellatrix Black." Er verneigte sich und verschwand mit einem Knall. Lächelnd lehnte sie sich zurück.


	4. Chapter 3

Erinnerungen Kapitel 3

Grindeloh : Danke fürs Review, erkläre gleich warum ich die Blacks so gestaltet habe wie sie momentan sind.

Ewjena ich werde versuchen, es in den nächsten Kapiteln besser zu machen, danke fürs review

Gin Danke fürs Review, die Rechtschreib und Ausdruckfehler werden von nun an weniger werden, da Ginns sich dazu bereit erklärt hat meine Geschichte BETA zu lesen. Thx fürs Angebot, habe dir noch ne Mail geschrieben

Lewanna Danke, toll das es dir gefällt. Erklärung zu den Blacks kommt nun.

WillowBurano Freut mich das es dir so gut gefällt. Hoffe ich kann dich auch weiterhin für meine Geschichte Begeistern)

appolonia Andererseits hat er sie sofort erkannt als sie auf James zugestürmt ist, als dieser Snape verhext hat. Snape und die anderen Rumtreiber hat er ja auch gleich erkannt. Stimmt es muss nicht unbedingt was heißen aber dennoch fällt mir keine logische Erklärung ein warum sie nicht in dem Raum gewesen ist. Krank war sie ja nicht. Schließlich hat sie James zur Schnecke gemacht. Auf jeden fall ist sie nun in der selben Stufe wie die anderen

AlyshaNemesis Stimmt jetzt erinnere ich mich auch. War doch im 4 Band. Auf jeden fall thx

An dieser Stelle möchte ich Ginns danken, dass sie sich dafür die Zeit nimmt meine Geschichte BETA zu lesen. Danke Ginns :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Blacks: Also viele fragen sich jetzt wahrscheinlich, warum Mr. Black Voldemort nicht so freundlich begrüßt und die Tatsache, dass Sirius in Gryffindor gelandet ist so locker nimmt.

Ich dachte es so: Die Blacks werden im 5. Band als eine einflussreiche und mächtige Familie beschrieben. Wegen den Gegenständen die sie da so finden und dem Stammbaum. Und so eine Familie, zumindest das Familienoberhaupt, gibt doch wohl ungern seine macht an irgendein Halbblut ab. Zumal bei mir Corvus Black ein ziemlich mächtiger und stolzer Zauberer ist. Zwar rassistisch und schwarzmagisch, aber dennoch kein engstirniger Idiot der seinen Sohn foltert nur weil dieser nicht in Slytherin ist. Ihr werdet schon noch sehen was mit ihnen passiert.

Und zu Sirius Mutter, verrückt wird die schon noch, nur war sie es wahrscheinlich nicht immer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zwei Stunden nach diesem Gespräch, saß Sirius alleine auf dem Astronomieturm und sah auf die Ländereien. Er dachte über seine Eltern nach und darüber, wie sehr sie ihn hassten. Er hatte sie nie sehr gemocht. Auch die Lebensphilosophie seiner Eltern sagte ihm nicht zu. Im Gegenteil, sie widerte ihn an. Aber es war dennoch schwer für ihn zu wissen, dass seine Mutter ihn als Schande ansah. Seufzend rappelte er sich endlich auf und ging in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Auf dem Weg kam er an der Eulerei vorbei. Zu seinem Unglück kamen da gerade Lucius Malfoy, seine beide Gefolgsleute Crabbe und Goyle und seine Cousine Bellatrix Black raus. Bella war im 6 Jahr, die restlichen im 7. Dummerweise war Bella Vertrauensschülerin und Malfoy war Schulsprecher. „Sieh an, wen wir da haben?", höhnte Malfoy. „Packt ihn", sagte er an seine Freunde gewandt. Crabbe und Goyle reagierten schneller als Sirius es diesen beiden Riesen zugetraut hätte. Beide waren groß und stämmig und sahen nicht sonderlich schnell und intelligent aus. Zumindest ließ ihr Aussehen über ihre Schnelligkeit täuschen.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?" zischte Sirius. „Sachte Cousin, lass mich dir kurz erklären, worum es geht." Ein Grinsen erschien auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht, doch die Kälte in ihren Augen sagte die Wahrheit über ihr Gemüt aus. „Meine Lieblingstante hat mir gerade geschrieben. Sie schreibt, wie furchtbar enttäuscht sie über die Tatsache ist, dass du in Gryffindor gelandet bist. Ich meine mitbekommen zu haben, dass du heute auch einen Brief von ihr bekommen hast."

„Sehr witzig Bella, aber nun lass mich gehen und sag deinen idiotischen Affen sie sollen mich runter lassen." Sein Kopf wandte sich zur Seite so dass er Crabbe ansah. „Lass mich sofort runter. Was meinst du wird mit dir passieren, wenn mein Vater erfährt, wie ihr mich behandelt?" Der selbstzufriedene Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von Crabbe und Goyle verschwand. „Gar nichts würde Onkelchen machen", sagte Bella spöttisch. „Deine Mutter hat uns nämlich erlaubt dich an ihrer statt zu bestrafen." „Bella, nur weil du ebenfalls ein Black bist, denkst du, du wärst vor Bestrafungen sicher, aber da irrst du dich. Ich bin immer noch der Erbe der Familie Black." Er wollte das zwar nicht, aber in dieser Situation war es wohl das Beste, was er machen konnte. Er war körperlich schwächer als alle hier und auch konnten sie besser Zaubern als er. Zudem waren sie in der Überzahl. Bisher hielt nur sein Name die drei anderen davon ab, ihn zu zerfleischen. „Mein Ansehen mag zwar gesunken sein, aber dennoch ist mein Einfluss größer als deiner, Bella. Auch du, Malfoy, solltest dich in Acht nehmen." „10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Drohen", sagte er spöttisch. „Siehst du, Black, hier irrst du dich. Wir wollen das eigentlich gar nicht. Wir führen ein Befehl deiner Mutter aus." Man merkte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er das auch gemacht hätte, hätte er es nicht befohlen bekommen. Er nickte seinen beiden Freunden zu und sie hoben ihn hoch und pressten ihn stark gegen die Wand. Sirius spürte wie die Luft aus seinen Lungen entwich.

James, Peter und Remus waren in der gleichen Zeit in der Richtung zur Eulerei unterwegs. James wollte noch einen Brief abschicken, er fand es witziger, es um diese Zeit zu tun.

„Habt ihr das auch gehört?", fragte Peter leicht ängstlich. „Dieses dumpfe Geräusch."

„Wahrscheinlich Peeves", meinte Remus. „Glaube ich nicht", sagte James und spitzte gleichzeitig die Ohren. „Hört sich an, wie mehrere Personen. Kommt!"

Schon rannten die drei Jungen los.

Nicht weit von den drei Jungen hörte Cetus McDonwall, Fünftklässler und Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor ebenfalls dieselben Geräusche wie James, Peter und Remus. Er rannte so schnell wie es seinen schweren Beine möglich war in diese Richtung.

Cetus McDonwall war kein schöner Anblick. Er war ca. 1,86 m groß, aber auch fast genauso breit, mit 1,55 m. Er hatte wulstige Lippen und eine blasse Haut. Auf seinem Haupt gab es nur wenige rost-braune Haare. Gäbe es seine Augen nicht, würde man denken, man habe es mit einem zurückgebliebenen Menschen zu tun, obwohl auch diese meist verschleiert durch die Gegend schauten. Doch in Wirklichkeit war er hochintelligent. Sein Wesen war das genaue Gegenteil von seinem äußeren. Er half gerne, solange dies nicht mit zuviel Bewegung verbunden war und die meisten mochten ihn. Bis auf Slytherins, aber kein Slytherin mochte einen Gryffindor und umgekehrt. „Was ist da bloß los?" fragte er sich leise. Seine Stimme hatte einen tiefen, dröhnenden Klang. Und wenn er lachte, war es so, als würde man ein Gewitter hören. Schon mehr als einmal musste jemand wegen Ohrprobleme zum Krankenflügel, weil er oder sie bei einem seiner Lachanfälle neben ihm gestanden hatte.

Nun raste das „fette Scheusal" wie er ab und zu hinter seinem Rücken von Einigen (besonders von seinem besten Freund) genannt wurde, so schnell er konnte in Richtung der Eulerei.

James, Remus und Peter waren inzwischen angekommen und sahen wie Sirius von Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle fertig gemacht wurde. Die drei zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und James schrie: „LASST IHN LOS!" Doch Bellatrix und Lucius reagierten erstaunlich schnell und im nu waren die drei entwaffnet. Bellatrix fing die Zauberstäbe auf und Malfoy hielt die drei Gryffindors im Schach. „Na, na, na, drei so junge Schüler um die Zeit noch außerhalb ihres Gemeinschaftraumes. 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für jeden von euch. Außerdem Nachsitzen." Man konnte deutlich an seiner Stimme und an dem dreckigen Grinsen in seinem Gesicht erkennen, wie sehr er es genoss, ihnen Punkte auf völlig legalem Weg abzuziehen. „Du spinnst wohl", fuhr James ihn an. „Ihr verprügelt gerade zu viert einen Erstklässler und du willst uns Punkte abziehen, weil wir ihm helfen wollen?"

„Da hat er nicht ganz Unrecht, Malfoy", kam eine Stimme hinter ihm. Malfoy drehte sich um, doch schon flog sein Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Ich sehe, du führst gerade eine Bestrafung im Slytherin-Stil durch. Ich weiß, die Tatsache dass die Folter und dergleichen abgeschafft wurde ist dir und deiner Familie entgangen, aber ich fürchte an Orten wie Hogwarts wirst du dich an bestimmte Einschränkungen halten müssen. Zu Hause bei deinem Vater darfst du dir aber sooft Daumenschrauben anlegen. wie du willst."

„Verschwinde McDonwall. Und gib mir vorher meinen Zauberstab wieder." „Warum so umständlich?". mischte sich nun Bella ein. „Expelliarmus" rief sie. „Protego." Und der Zauber schlug in einem silbernen Schild vor Cetus Gesicht ein. „Lasst sie gehen." Crabbe und Goyle hatten inzwischen Sirius fallen gelassen und gingen bedrohlich auf Cetus zu. Dieser richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eine Rüstung und murmelte etwas. Und plötzlich fing diese Rüstung an zu singen und laut zu Scheppern. „Verdammt", zischte Malfoy. Bella warf die Zauberstäbe auf den Boden. Malfoy fing unterdessen seinen Zauberstab auf, den Cetus ihn zugeworfen hatte. „Das wirst du büßen, McDonwall", zischte Bellatrix. „Du fettes Ungetüm hast dich nicht umsonst mit einer Black angelegt." Spöttisch vollzog er eine Verbeugung. „Es war mir eine Freude dein hübsches Gesicht zu sehen, Blac,k" Doch schon waren die vier Slytherins gegangen. McDonwall rannte zu Sirius, hievte ihn auf seine Schulter und führte die späteren Marauder zurück auf dem schnellsten Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Er machte ihnen ein Zeichen, nicht zu reden.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, ließen sich alle erschöpft in die Sessel fallen.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Cetus Sirius. „Danke, ist nichts passiert." „Euch auch nichts, oder?" Remus, James und Peter schüttelten die Köpfe. Sie schwiegen ein paar Augenblicke.

„Wer bist du eigentlich?" Falls James sich eine heroische Antwort erhoffte, so zeigte er dies nicht. Anscheinend war Cetus jedoch an diesem Gespräch nicht sonderlich interessiert. „Bin Vertrauensschüler und was habt ihr um diese Zeit da draußen getrieben?" „Wollten in die Eulerei." „Habt ihr keine bessere Zeit gefunden? Hätte dieser schleimige Malfoy euch nicht schon Punkte abgezogen, würde ich es jetzt machen. Aber ich erlasse euch die Strafarbeit." „Wie großzügig." Nun grinste Cetus. „Nicht wahr? Und nun zu dir, Black. Was wollten deine Cousine und ihre Spießgesellen von dir?" „Geht dich nichts an", blaffte Sirius Cetus an. „Wenn du meinst, Black." Er drehte sich zu den vieren um. „Wollt ihr was trinken? Ihr könntet sicher etwas Warmes vertragen." Er drehte seinen Kopf Richtung Schlafsaal und brüllte los, worauf die vier Erstklässler erschrocken hochsprangen. „KOMM HER, ABOTT. ICH FASSE ES NICHT, JEMANDEN DERART FEIGEN UND FAULEN BEI DEN GRYFFINDORS SEHEN ZU MÜSSEN!"

Remus und auch die anderen hielten sich die Ohren zu. Falls jemand das nicht gehört hatte, so müsste dieser taub oder mindestens fünf Kilometer entfernt sein. Finn Abott, seines Zeichen Fünftklässler und zu seinem Bedauern Zimmergenosse von Cetus McDonwall, kam erzürnt in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt. „Was fällt dir ein, mich zu wecken, fettes Scheusal?", zischte er wütend. „Hol den Kindern einen Kakao aus der Küche, du Sandfloh." Befahl Cetus ungerührt. „Hol ihn selber. Du bist Vertrauensschüler." „Falls du keinen Kakao holst, werde ich dich Nachsitzen lassen." Mürrisch drehte Finn sich um und schritt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte sich anscheinend schon umgezogen. „So gleich kommt der Kakao. Ich werde nun etwas meditieren. Also seid leise."

Remus wusste nicht viel vom Meditieren, aber er meinte gehört zu haben dass man dazu strenge geistliche Beherrschung brauchte. Und dass man sich nicht an den weichsten Platz den man finden konnte, setzen musste.

Denn genau dies hatte er getan. Eingeschüchtert warteten die vier auf Finn Abott. „Wer oder was ist er zum Teufel noch mal?" fragte Sirius leise. „Keine Ahnung, er verhält sich jedoch ziemlich merkwürdig", meinte James. „Aber er konnte unheimlich gut Zaubern. Habt ihr gesehen was er mit der Rüstung gemacht hat?"

In dem Augenblick kam Finn Abott rein, vier Tassen dampfenden Kakaos in der Hand. „Hier."

„Danke", kam es unisono von den späteren Rumtreibern. „Braucht ihr noch etwas? Hat euch das Fette Scheusal was angetan?" „Er hatte uns gerettet und nun meditiert er", sagte Peter. Finn schnaubte. „Er nennt es meditieren, der Rest der Welt nennt es schlafen." Er ging zu ihm zu. „Wach auf." Er schüttelte ihn, zumindest versuchte er es. „Seht ihr? Der ist nicht Wachzubekommen." Er griff nach Sirius leerer Tasse und holte aus…

Der Rest des Abends verlief ungewöhnlich. McDonwall wachte auf und fragte sich woher die Beule kam. Schmerz schien er nicht viel gespürt zu haben. Hätte Finn damit auf Remus Kopf geschlagen, so würde dieser danach nicht mehr aufstehen. Danach scheuchte Abott sie ins Bett ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen. Oben im Schlafsaal herrschte einige Sekunden betretendes Schweigen. „Dieser McDonwall hat eine gute Frage gestellt, was wollten die von dir Sirius?", wollte James wissen. „Sie wollten nur Spaß, Potter, sie wollten sich lediglich amüsieren." James sah ihn zweifelnd an, doch Sirius hatte sich schon hingelegt und die Vorhänge zugezogen…

Falls einer von den drei Jungen enttäuscht darüber war, dass Sirius über den Vorfall von gestern nicht sprach, so zeigten sie es nicht. Sirius war am Morgen alleine verschwunden, gleich nach dem Frühstück. Er verpasste die erste Stunde, kam aber rechtzeitig zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Zusammen mit den anderen trat er ein und nahm seinen üblichen Platz neben James ein. James fragende Blicke ignorierte er geflissentlich. Nach zehn Minuten wurde es Sirius jedoch zuviel. „Ich sag es euch später." Auf James Gesicht erschien ein grinsen, bei dem man dachte er habe eben erfahren, dass die Anzahl seiner Geburtstage im Jahr verzehnfacht wurde…

xxxxxxxxxx

Sicht Remus Lupin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nun saßen wir zu viert in unserem Schlafsaal. Auf das Abendessen hatten wir verzichtet. Schließlich waren wir kurz davor zu erfahren, warum Sirius Black, Erbe der Blacks, so von seiner Familie behandelt wurde. Seine Cousine hatte ihn immerhin angegriffen und seine Mutter hatte ihn durch einen Heuler erniedrigt.

„Also" begann er „Wie ihr vielleicht mitgekriegt habt, mögen mich diverse Familienmitglieder nicht so besonders." Manchmal war er schon witzig, aber dies ist definitiv einer der Augenblicke wo er es nicht war. „Die Blacks haben die Einstellung, nur Reinblütige haben das Recht Wichtiges zu bestimmen oder überhaupt zaubern zu können. Ebenfalls sind sie der Meinung, Hogwarts dürfte nur von Reinblütigen besucht werden. Da sie dies nicht in die Tat umsetzen konnten oder können, begnügen sie sich eigentlich damit, alle ihre Kinder zumindest in Slytherin unterzubringen, da dort relativ wenig „Schlammblüter" sind. Ich teile die Auffassung nicht so ganz. Es ist doch hirnrissig jemanden aufgrund seiner Geburt zu beurteilen. Magische Kraft hat nichts mit Blut zu tun. Und das ich auch noch nach Gryffindor gekommen bin, hat wohl das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Meine Mutter, eine reizende Person übrigens, sie ist so freundlich wie ein verwundeter Drache, hatte mich schon immer als einen Schandfleck gesehen. Ihr Favorit war schon immer Regulus gewesen." „Wer ist Regulus?" fragte Peter. „Regulus ist mein jüngerer Bruder. Er ist ein viel besserer Sohn als ich. Er ehrt die dunklen Künste und Traditionen, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem nichtswürdigen, erstgeborenen Sohn", sagte Sirius sarkastisch.

„Und nur, weil du nicht genauso denkst wie sie, versuchen sie dich umzubringen?" „Nicht umbringen, sondern mich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen." „Wo ist der Unterschied? Bei beidem verlierst du deine Seele." „Das sind keine Vampire." „Sicher?" „Na ja zugegeben, sie waren nie bei Tag draußen", sagte Sirius grinsend zu James. „Aber ich bin mir dennoch sicher." „Das ist viel zu ernst als das man darüber Witze machen kann", sagte ich verärgert. Ich wandte mich zu James. „Kannst du nicht einmal ernst bleiben?", fragte ich ihn. „Ich habe es einmal versucht und da haben mich alle ausgelacht." Seufzend wandte ich mich zu Sirius. „Und was ist unser Plan?" „Unser Plan?" „Ja, unser Plan, wir müssen doch irgendwie dafür Sorgen, dass du nicht die Seiten wechselst."

„Wir könnten ihn irgendwo einsperren", schlug Peter vor. „Er ist kein Verbrecher, Peter", sagte James mit einem skeptischen Blick auf den Kleinsten im Raum. „Einsperren im Sinne von Verstecken." „Ich verstecke mich nicht Pettigrew", bellte Sirius. „ Ich lauere nur." „Aha, dann geh und lauere unterm Bett", sagte ich trocken und drehte mich um. Und ich musste es noch weitere 6 ½ Jahre mit diesen Chaoten aushalten. Und morgen war auch noch Vollmond. _ Das wird lustig. Welche Ausrede willst du diesmal benutzen? Eltern krank? Angehörige gestorben? Hast dich beim Zähne putzen verletzt? Gib es zu, Kurzer, mit deinen schäbigen Ausreden werden sie dich bald haben. _**Sei doch einmal in deinem Leben ruhig. **_ Konzentrier dich einfach und überlasse mir die Kontrolle, du wirst sehen sie werden nichts merken, außerdem würden sich deine Kräfte verbessern. Ein Werwolf ist weitaus magischer als ein Mensch. _**Netter Versuch, Wölfchen, **waren meine letzten Gedanken bevor ich einschlief, versuchend die Gespräche meiner Freunde zu ignorieren. Moment habe ich Freunde gesagt?


	5. Chapter 4

Erinnerungen Kapitel 4

Appolonia – Es freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Danke für das Kompliment, werde versuchen so weiter zu machen.   
Stimmt Harry hat Lily letztendlich aufgrund ihrer Augenfarbe erkannt, aber er wusste, dass sie rote Haare hatte und das wäre ihm aufgefal… ach egal was diskutieren wir eigentlich über diese Unwichtigkeit. Er hat sie nicht gesehen egal ob sie da war oder nicht. XD

So weiter geht es, aber davor möchte ich Ginns danken, dass sie meine Geschichte BETA gelesen hat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Am nächsten Tag gingen wir sehr früh in die große Halle. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum die anderen so früh aufstehen wollten. Immerhin waren sie nach mir eingeschlafen und ich war schon spät dran. Und normalerweise wachte ich als erstes auf. Aber momentan konnte es mir egal sein. Von der Umgebung bekam ich eh nicht viel mit. Peter und Sirius anscheinend auch nicht. Nur James war munter. Ich hegte den Verdacht, dass er sich mit Stimulansyen auf den Beinen hielt.

„Leute, seid mal ein bisschen wacher. Ist ja nicht auszuhalten mit euch." „Du weißt schon, dass es halb sieben ist, oder?"

„Ja und? Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm."

„Aber der frühe Wurm wird gefressen", kam es von Sirius, dessen Gesicht auf seinem Toast lag. „Wir sind aber der Vogel", sagte James „Kann ich ein Adler sein?", fragte Sirius. „Essen Adler überhaupt Würmer?" „Essen sie nicht?" „Soweit ich weiß essen Adler Kadaver." „Das sind Geier, Peter." „Aber sie leben in kalten Regionen." „Das sind Pinguine." „Klappe!", unterbrach James unser sinnvolles Gespräch. „Was ich meine ist, je früher wir aufstehen, desto früher können wir uns darauf vorbereiten den Wurm zu fangen." „Wer ist der Wurm?" fragte ich ihn. „Der Wurm ist Black." Sirius sah ihn scharf an. „Nicht du, deine Cousine und ihr schleimiger Spießgeselle."

„Ahh", meinte er in einem Anfall von Verständnis. James begann uns seinen Plan zu erklären. Jedoch hörten wir kaum zu. Sirius legte seinen Kopf erneut auf den Toast und schloss die Augen, Peter blubberte in seiner Milch und beobachtete mit wässrigen Augen die Blasen, die er erzeugte und ich sah mir die faszinierende Decke der großen Halle an. Man entdeckte wirklich jeden Augenblick was Neues. Da, die eine Wolke sah aus wie Kissen. Da hörte ich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. _Dir ist wohl ziemlich langweilig, aber der Junge hat sich wirklich einen falschen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht. _Ich verbannte die Stimme und jetzt drangen einige von James Worten wieder durch. „… und dann, wenn sie ausgerutscht sind, fesseln wir sie und dann kommst du ins Spiel, Peter…" erneut entfernten sich die Worte und die Wolken verformten sich…

Wir saßen in Verwandlung. James war eingeschnappt, weil wir ihm die letzte Dreiviertelstunde nicht zugehört hatten. Selbst Sirius, der ebenfalls gerne Streiche spielte, hatte es nicht geschafft, die dafür erforderliche Konzentration aufzubringen. Aber er sah lustig aus, da auf seiner linken Wange Toastbrotmuster waren.

„Also, Sie nehmen ihren Zauberstab und richten ihn aufs Streichholz. Und denken Sie daran, die Wörter genau zu betonen." Wir nickten und probierten es gleich. Anscheinend hatten Sirius und James wirklich eine erstaunliche Begabung, denn schon beim ersten Mal veränderten sich ihre Streichholz erheblich. Beide wurden silbern und spitz, jedoch lies sich das von James durchbrechen und das von Sirius entzünden. Obwohl Sirius meinte, sein Streichholz wäre besser als ein normales, ließ ihn McGonagall das nicht durchgehen, gab beiden aber jeweils 5 Punkte. Mir gelang es beim fünften Mal. Das Streichholz wurde spitzer und ein bisschen silberner. Na ja, da half nur üben. Als ich mich im Klassenzimmer umsah, konnte ich feststellen, dass bei den meisten, wenn überhaupt, ein ähnliches Ergebnis zustande gekommen war. Lily Evans, das rothaarige Mädchen, hatte es geschafft, dass ihr Streichholz erstaunlich spitz geworden war, und Katie Doran, ein emotionslos reinblickendes Mädchen mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, hatte es geschafft, dass das Streichholz eine silberne Farbe hatte. Lediglich bei Peter war es so, dass seines sich kein Stück verändert hatte, sondern andere Gegenstände auf seinem Pult, Sachen wie Schreibfeder, Pergament oder so, waren silbern geworden und auch etwas spitzer. Anscheinend hatte er nicht richtig gezielt.

Als mein Blick wieder auf Sirius und James fiel, waren die beiden gerade dabei ihre Nadeln in den Zauberstab des jeweils anderen zu rammen…

Xxxxxxxxx

Im Hause der Blacks

Xxxxxxxxx

In seinem Arbeitszimmer saß Mr Corvus Black in seinem Sessel und starrte nachdenklich ins Feuer. Er wartete auf die Ankunft von Tom Riddle oder, wie er sich selbst nannte, „Lord Voldemort". Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Er würde ihn jedenfalls nicht so nennen. In der Zauberwelt gab es keinen Adel und er würde bestimmt niemanden, der sich selbst adelte, so nennen. Riddle konnte froh sein, dass er ihn nicht umbringen würde, aber noch war seine Existenz Corvus Black vom Vorteil. Dieser Narr würde sicherlich genug Aufmerksamkeit vom Ministerium auf sich ziehen, so dass er in Ruhe seine eigenen Pläne durchführen konnte. Zum einen musste er gewisse Dinge auftreiben und zum anderen seinen Sohn Sirius noch zu seinem Nachfolger ausbilden. Auch Regulus bedarf es einer großen Aufmerksamkeit. Egal ob er seinem älteren Bruder, rein von der Begabung, etwas nachstand, hieß es nicht, dass er unfähig war. Im Gegenteil, aus ihm würde sicherlich ein vorbildlicher junger Mann, der das Haus Black angemessen repräsentieren konnte.

Auf dem Schreibtisch, der aus dem Holz einer Peitschenden Weide hergestellt worden war, lagen allerlei Gegenstände. Zum Beispiel ein Denkarium oder ein Instrument, das mehrere Fühler besaß, die sich ab und zu bewegten und in verschiedene Richtungen zeigten.

An der dunklen Wand hingen, neben diverser Gemälde, ein großes Feindglas und ein Spiegel, der dem der rein sah zeigte, was im eigenen Haus passierte.

Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer, welches von Zeit zu Zeit aufflackerte und die Utensilien im Raum dazu brachte merkwürdige Schatten an die Wand zu werfen.

Nach einem lauten Knall zierte ein weiterer Schatten die Wand und Kreacher verbeugte sich demütig vor Mr. Black. „Meister, euer Besuch ist eingetroffen." Verkündete er.

„Führ ihn ins Wohnzimmer." befahl Mr. Black. „Ich komme gleich."

Er erhob sich, nachdem Kreacher verschwunden war und richtete sich seinen Umhang. Bevor er sich jedoch aufmachte, ließ er 5 Minuten verstreichen und ging erst dann los um seinen Gast zu begrüßen. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Das versprach interessant zu werden.

Im Wohnzimmer wartete bereits Voldemort auf Mr. Black. Noch konnte er sich Unhöflichkeiten Black gegenüber nicht leisten und musste somit brav auf ihn warten. Gut er könnte ihn schon jetzt umbringen, nur hätte e davon nichts. Die Blacks auf seiner Seite war besser als das der beste Black tot und die andern gegen ihn wären. Das würde zu viele Ressourcen kosten, die er noch brauchte. Und sollten sich die Blacks ihm tatsächlich anschließen, würden auch die anderen Familien sich auf seine Seite schlagen.

In dem Moment trat Corvus Black ein. Voldemort erhob sich und begrüßte ihn. Sie schüttelten die Hände und setzten sich hin. Kreacher erschien, und Mr. Black wies ihn an ihnen Wein zu bringen. Mit einem Knall verschwand er, nur um einige Sekunden später mit dem Wein wieder aufzutauchen. „Nun geh, Kreacher und störe uns nicht weiter, bis ich dich Rufe." „Wie es Meister Black wünschen." Und erneut verschwand er.

„Nun was führt sie zu mir Mr. Riddle?" „Nun eigentlich bevorzuge ich es Lord Voldemort genannt zu werden." sagte er mit einem gefährlichen blitzen der Augen. „Nun, warum sollten wir uns mit falschen Namen anreden? Außerdem gibt es bei den Zauberern keinen Adel, also warum Muggelgewohnheiten übernehmen?" „Es ist Ansichtssache Mr. Black, reine Ansichtssache." „Wie so vieles nicht? Aber lassen wir diese Fromalen Höflichkeiten, meine Zeit ist begrenzt, also weshalb darf ich sie meinen Gast nennen Mr. Riddle?"

Voldemort ignorierte diesen Seitenhieb und begann einfach damit sein Anliegen zu erklären.  
"Wie sie sicherlich wissen habe ich es mir als Ziel gesetzt, diese Welt von all den Schlammblut und Muggeln zu säubern." „Warum gerade sie? Sind sie nicht selber ein Halb-Blut?"

„Mag sein, aber in mir fließt das Blut Salazar Slytherins und das lässt sich nicht durch einen einfachen Muggel abschwächen. Ich werde das beenden was er damals angefangen hat. Und nun meine Frage Mr. Black, schließen sie sich mir an?"

„Corvus Black sah ihn fixiert an und sagte ein scharfes „Nein, Mr. Riddle. Ich werde keiner ihrer, wie nennen sie noch mal die ehemaligen Walpurgisritter? Todesser nicht wahr? Ich werde keiner ihrer Untergebenen. Sie können mit Unterstützung rechen, die ich ihnen dann und wann eventuell gewähre aber unterordnen werde ich mich ihnen nicht."

„Das ist nicht sonderlich … klug von ihnen Mr. Black. Es ist nur vom Vorteil, sich mit dem zukünftigen dunklen Lord zusammen zu tun."

„Ich stelle mich ihnen nicht entgegen Mr. Riddle. Aber sie werden mich auch nicht unter ihren Dienern finden. Ich würde höchstens eine Art Bündnis schließen aber niemals mich ihnen unterwerfen wie die anderen."

„Wir werden sehen" Er stand auf und verließ ohne Umschweife das Haus der Blacks. Ihm sah ein lächelnder Corvus Black nach.

„Er hat Recht" kam plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und sah seine Frau stirnrunzelnd an. „Wieso, glaubst du er wäre mir unterlegen?" „"Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, das er ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer ist." „Und wenn schon. Ich bin das Oberhaupt der Black Familie, ich werde ihn töten, sollte er sich mir entgegenstellen. Und nun schick Regulus zu mir. Es ist Zeit für seine täglichen Übungen…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James POV

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war 9 Uhr am Abend und wir saßen zu dritt im Gemeinschaftssaal. Peter versuchte Hausaufgaben zu machen, während Sirius und ich uns damit unterhielten Zauberschach zu spielen. Es waren noch sehr viele Schüler anwesend, vor allem ältere die Unmengen von Hausaufgaben bewältigen mussten. Mein Blick schweifte durch den Raum nachdem mich Sirius mit einem „Boooyah" Matt gesetzt hatte. Während Sirius ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen aufsetzte, Sirius Schachfiguren mich auslachten und meine eigene mich unverblümt verfluchten beobachtete ich wie Cetus McDonwall meditierte und Finn Abott Juckpulver auf seine sämtlichen Sachen streute. Mir war aufgefallen, dass jedes Mal wenn ein Streit zwischen den beiden aufkam, die Schuld Abott bekam. Mir war unerklärlich wie das passieren konnte, wo doch offensichtlich war, das McDonwall Abott zuerst beleidigte. Und McGonagall oder Flitwick waren wirklich keine Parteiischen Lehrer.

„Noch ein Spiel James?" fragte mich Sirius. „Ja klar, mach dich auf was gefasst. Und ihr da unten haltet mal die Klappe." Der verzweifelte Versuch meine Schachfiguren unter Kontrolle zu kriegen misslang mir. Sie gehorchten mir nicht, weil ich bisher jedes Spiel verloren hatte, außer das eine Mal gegen Peter gestern. Aber man muss noch erwähnen, dass Sirius sein möglichstes getan hat um Peter anzulenken.

Auf einmal sah Peter auf. „Remus fehlt schon wieder oder?" „Ja seine Mutter ist „krank"" sagte Sirius spöttisch. Ich fühlte mich etwas unwohl bei diesem Thema. Remus musste nun zum 3 Mal nach Hause, weil seine Mutter oder ein anderes Familienmitglied erkrankt war. Es erschein mir ein wenig unlogisch, dass sie nur gesund werden konnte, wenn Remus dabei war. „Vielleicht muss er ihr etwas von seinem Blut geben?" vermutete ich. Beide sahen mich seltsam an. „Ich habe gehört es wäre so eine Muggelmethode." Verteidigte ich meine Idee.

Beide ignorierten meinen Vorschlag und starrten nachdenklich in die Gegend. „Es ist Vollmond." bemerkte Peter. Ich sah kurz auf dem Mond. Er war wirklich schön. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Katie Doran ebenfalls auf dem Mond starren. Sie saß auf einem Sofa und hielt ein großes Buch in den Händen. Ein sehr merkwürdiges Mädchen. Ich hatte sie noch nie lächeln oder wütend gesehen. Es schien fast so als würde sie nichts fühlen. Sie hatte keine Freunde oder Freundinnen, obwohl sich diese Lily Evans mehrmals bemüht hatte mit ihr zu sprechen.

Sirius schien sie ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben. „Wie wäre es mit etwas Spaß?" fragte er mich zwinkernd. „Aber immer doch." Antwortete ich grinsend. „Dann pass gut auf und warte auf mein Zeichen." Sirius stand auf und ging zu Katie Doran. „Hey Doran," fing er an. „Was willst du Black?" „Mit dir reden, ich wollte nur mal fragen ob du Lust hast zusammen mit Peter, James und mir den Geschichte der Zauberei Aufsatz zu schreiben."

„Nein danke Black. Ich habe meinen schon fertig." „Dann kannst du uns ja helfen." Währenddessen versuchte Sirius unbemerkt am Mantel von ihr eine Stinkbombe zu befestigen. Er machte mir ein Zeichen und ich ging dann neben Doran und sprach sie ebenfalls an. „Bitte Doran du musst uns einfach helfen. Wir haben letztes Mal nicht zugehört." „Warum glaubst du das mich das interessiert Potter?" Ich hatte es geschafft sie sah mich an und Sirius machte mir gerade ein Ok Zeichen. „Na gut wir stehen dir aber immer offen Doran." Wir schritten wieder zurück an unseren Platz und warteten bis Katies Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Mond galt. Dann zückte Sirius grinsend seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Stinkbombe an Katies Rücken. Nur 2 Sekunden später gab es einen bestialischen Gestank im Gemeinschaftsraum, der von Katie kam. Aber in meinen Augen stieg ihr Respekt, als sie nicht kreischend aufschrie sondern ganz ruhig die Stinkbombe von ihren Rücken entfernte und in den offenen Kamin schmiss. Jeden der sie darauf ansprach oder mit ihr schimpfen wollte bekam einen Blick bei dem ich immer noch Gänsehaut habe. Das Mädchen ist wirklich furcht erregend.

Aber dennoch hinderte es uns nicht sie und alle anderen auszulachen. „Aber Leute euer Plan hatte einen großen Haken." sagte Peter um Luft röchelnd. „Welchen?" fragte Sirius ihn genervt. „Na wir wurden doch auch von der Stinkbombe getroffen:" Bei Sirius verdutzten Geschichtsausdruck musste ich einfach laut loslachen. Er sah so aus als ob ihm jemand gesagt hätte er wäre in Wirklichkeit ein verwandelter Molch. „Nächstes mal wird es besser."

„Ihr wollt so was öfter machen?" fragte er erstaunt. „Klar doch." Kam es gleichzeitig von uns. Manchmal war es so als ob wir beide das gleiche Denken würden.


End file.
